you breathed, then you stopped
by anathemawrites
Summary: Sam knows he isn't the real Dean when the light bounces off his eyes wrong in the headlights of the Impala. 50 Sentences of Shapeshifter!Dean/Sam, if "Skin" had gone wrong.


**you breathed (**_**then you stopped**_**)**  
_Creeno  
_

* * *

_Mentions of non-con and omgwtfviolence. Shapeshifter mindfuck._  
_**Shapeshifter!Dean/Sam noncon mostly  
**__Title from Deftone's song, __**Digital Bath.  
**If you read this already and FFN slapped an alert on it, sorry! Just fixing my spelling._

* * *

**1. eye**—  
Sam knows he isn't the real Dean when the light bounces off his eyes in the headlights of the Impala.

**2. pyjamas—  
**"C'mere," he smiles as Sam rolls over, forehead hot and sticky from fever and not sex for once, "Need to get those off of you."

**3. oil—  
**"Unleaded," grins NotDean, and Sam's frown deepens; he can still use the memories even with Dean gone.

**4. king—**  
The moment Sam opened the door and let him inside the hotel room, he won.

**5. sparkle—  
**Dean lunges for the glint of metal and grabs the gun just before the Shifter can see, hides it for later.

**6. fizz—  
**The butt of the gun collides with Sam's forehead with a sickening _crack_ and he drops like lead in front of the Shifter.

**7. tower—  
**"You can't keep me here."

**8. music—  
**"I think I can," grins the Shifter as the sounds of AC/DC fill the dilapidated house, and he pulls the phone from his pocket, grinning at the word SAMMY on the front.

**9. green—  
**"Got some pretty eyes," purrs the Shifter, circling the bruises around them as Sam takes in shallow breaths, stomach fluttering away from the Shifter's knife.

**10. softly—  
**His voice is soft as he tells Sam exactly what he'll do to him, his father, Bobby, if he runs and Sam listens.

**11. weapons—  
**He sharpens the knives while Sam sleeps, thinking of how nice it'd be if Sam didn't need it at all.

**12. trickle—  
**Sam swims back to consciousness as the Shifter's tongue follows the blood on his neck.

**13. sprint—  
**Sam flies down the road and into the treeline, putting as much distance as he could between him and the Shifter, the thought of _BobbyBobbyBobby_ echoing in his head.

**14. variety—  
**"What, cutting not enough?" growls Bobby at the burns.  
**  
15. maintain**—  
The connection cuts and John is left puzzling over the sounds of struggle on the other end.

**16. marshal—  
**"You see him, you shoot first."

**17. perfectly—  
**He likes the sight of Sam's bloody body before him, and he picks up Sam's phone; Dean and John should see this too.

**18. smashing**—  
**"**Tsk, tsk," the shifter grabs Sam's limp wrist, "broke your hand trying to get away?"

**19. litter—  
**Dean vomits at the sight of blood and semen scattered in the motel room, failure polluting his head.

**20. dark—  
**Dean doesn't know how many days he spent in the dark sewers, unable to move far, assaulted with pictures of Sam's bloody and bruised body every time he closed his eyes.

**21. angle—  
**The cross feels cold as he snatches it and plunges it into the Shifter's chest as a last resort, hoping to hell he angled it right.

**22. falter—  
**"I will not hesitate to kill an entire town looking for you."

**23. sex—  
**The Shifters hands are cold as they slide down his body, and Sam only thinks _just another punishment_.

**24. torrent**—  
The Shifter's grin is sickening on his son's face as he walks toward john, splattered in so much blood and gore.

**25. creed—  
**Dean failed everything he swore he never would.

**26. allow—  
**"Don't touch him," the Shifter growls and the demon laughs.

**27. narrowly—  
**"You almost _died_, Sammy!" and for a quick moment, Sam thinks he's the _real_ Dean.

**28. portrait—  
**John flicks through photo after photo on Dean's cellphone, each more disturbing than the last.

** 29. vile—  
**"Pestilence!" spits the witch, standing in the doorway, blocking the Shifter's view of Sam.

**30. crafty—  
**"It's smart," Dean croaks in the hospital bed, "Gets a new phone every week."

**31. master—  
**He won't give Sammy up so easily.

**32. muster—  
**Sam had enough strength to knock on Bobby's door.

**33. hat—  
**He adjusts his hat nervously as he talks to John, unsure of what to do, for once.

**34. out of the blue**—  
"Dad?" Dean grips the bars of the window as his father crouches down, "The hell did you come from?"

**35. always—  
**_Always, _the word leaves Sam's lips in a bloody finality.

**36. tag—  
**"It's a symbol of possession, like a kid writing their name on their stuff."

**37. heavy—  
**Sam goes into a deep sleep after he's sedated and the shifter groans; he was in deep shit now.

**38. because—  
**"I'm helping you help me," grins the demon, yellow eyes flashing in the mirror of the Impala.

**39. round**—  
"Haven't fought me in awhile," the Shifter laughs and catches Sam's fist, retaliates with his own, "Wonder what changed that,"

**40. high—  
**He's high as a kite," diagnoses Bobby as he looks at them both, "He's got enough in him where he can't move."

**41. happiness**—  
"You can't be happy now, not after this."

**42. warm—  
**He curls up away from the Shifter, even if the A/C unit is blasting cold air over him.

**43. going down—  
**A wet gasp crawls up his throat as he goes to his knees, unable to tug the cross from his chest.

**44. winding**—  
John hears the Shifter move above him, creaking on the stairs, trying not to breath too loud as it goes up the church stairs, calling out for him.

**45. door—  
**Bobby opens his door and is shocked to see Sam there, bloody and bruised and ultimately _relieved_; and that's when the damn boy passes out.

**46. tree—  
**"Sammy!" He stiffens as the shifter passes beneath the tree limbs, ventures further into the forest.

**47. sunken—  
**"I don't sleep a lot," he says dully, and Bobby can understand why.

**48. floor—  
**"You know me," hisses Dean as he moves from the floor, blood pooling on his hand, and Sam fires againagainagain, because what he _knows_ is that he saw Dean die two days ago at Lilith's hands and that this _thing_ wasn't him.

**49. darning—  
**One moment, Dean's sewing Sam's stitches and the next, he's nursing a bloody nose and Sam's scrambled away, knocking books and tables in his way.

**50. church—  
**It dies on the church steps, silver cross buried in its chest.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
